


Noroboros

by AvatarMN



Series: The Boys Room [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, Bicycles, Bullying, Come Shot, Communication, Condoms, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, Fear, Fight Sex, Fights, Fingerfucking, First Time Topping, High School, Hurts So Good, Illustrated, Kink Discovery, Lack of Communication, Large Cock, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Messy, Misunderstandings, Nerdiness, Panic, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Punk, Punk/Nerd, Reconciliation, Regret, Relationship(s), Role Reversal, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Safewords, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shame, Smut, Students, Submission, Surprises, Texting, Trouble In Paradise, Understanding, Violence, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shocking conclusion to the trilogy, as tensions between Punk!Jack Frost and Nerd!Hiccup explode.  Is it over between them?  True to all of the important beats in their relationship, it happens in the high school restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noroboros

**Author's Note:**

> It too me 2 years to write the prequel to "Buckle", now it's taken one week to write the sequel to "Buckle". I expect that this is the conclusion.
> 
> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).
> 
> Illustration by [Kit-Replica](http://kit-replica.tumblr.com) added on 2016-02-28.

Hiccup flipped off the light switch and locked the yearbook room behind him. As art director, he was staying after school to do his final proof of the yearbook before it goes to the printer in the morning. Ms. Bahudanti had left 20 minutes before, trusting him with the keys. He would go check and see if there was any staff straggling in the office, and failing that, he’d come in early to give them back to her before homeroom. 

Dropping the keys in his pocket, he found himself wandering in the wrong direction. He was standing in front of the North restrooms before he realized that his bicycle was outside the South end, and that's where he needed to go. He stood there for a few moments, frowning at the "Boys" sign. Thinking of Jack. He sighed and pushed the door open. Might as well.

Hiccup looked at his feet as he shuffled into the room, and up to the urinal. He stepped in front of it and unzipped, pushing his underwear down and under his basket. He frowned at his penis, and the blue screen in the bottom of the urinal. Taking his dick between his fingers he aimed and relaxed, releasing a stream of urine.

"God damn you, Jack," he thought to himself, face growing hot.

A toilet flushed and Hiccup flinched, surprised. After a moment, his interrupted stream of urine resumed. When the stall door opened he turned his head toward it, catching the figure in his periphery. What he saw made him tense up and turn with his shoulders. He nearly pissed on the wall but he made eye contact with none other than Jack Overland, before scowling and turning back to his task. 

Hiccup stubbornly didn't say anything. He kept his eyes down and finished pissing as Jack walked up to the sinks mounted on the same wall as the urinals. The faucet turned on, and the other boy washed his hands. Jack dried his hands on his lap, like the savage that he was, before he spoke. 

"Hi, Hiccup!" Jack said, a sarcastic lilt in the affected cheerfulness in his tone.

Hiccup stood silently, looking down at his cock. He was done pissing, but was frankly hoping Jack would just go before Hiccup had to leave the urinal. No such luck. How did Jack know he'd be at school right now? Oh, right. Before the fight, he told Jack he'd be late at school tonight. Hiccup snorted angrily and stuffed himself back in his underwear, zipping up more roughly than necessary. He turned and looked at the center of Jack's chest, avoiding his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here," Hiccup told Jack's chest, in a flat tone. "Expelled students aren't allowed on the grounds."

"Expelled students don't follow the rules," Jack countered, crossing his arms and leaning his butt against the edge of the sink. Hiccup looked up and fixed Jack with a baleful glare. Then he took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, finding them curled into fists. He took another breath and let it slowly out of his nose, opening his fists again.

"Excuse me," Hiccup mumbled, though he walked a gratuitously wide arc around Jack on his way to the other sink. Jack's eyes followed him, and his smirk twisted. Hiccup began watching his hands and Jack turned to face him, dropping his arms to his sides.

"You haven't answered my calls in two days. Or my texts," Jack commented.

"One might almost think that I didn't want to talk to you!" Hiccup snarked, turning his back to Jack and attacking the paper towels. Wet shreds of paper were hurled into the trash can. Hiccup's hands hung at his sides, flexing open and shut. But he stood there, not leaving, and Jack just gazed at his back for a few moments. His jaw ground his teeth together and a blush rose to his pale cheeks.

"What the fuck is your damage, Hiccup?" Jack finally snapped. "I don't understand why you're so mad at me!" Hiccup spun around and advanced two steps at Jack. His face was so angry, and Jack slipped back a half step before catching himself and squaring up. Hiccup didn't come close enough to touch him, though.

"You beat someone up, Jack!" Hiccup shouted, jabbing a finger in Jack's direction. "You broke Dag's nose! And his teeth! You got expelled!"

"That's right, I did!" Jack shouted back, spreading his hands and shrugging broadly. "So fucking what? He pushed you down, I saw him! And he wasn't done! I did it for you!"

Hiccup growled and paced to one side, then the other, gesticulating and sputtering. He pivoted back to Jack and brushed his own hair from his forehead. "You did it for me!! And you think that should make me feel better??"

"I don't know what you feel!" Jack yelled. "You won't talk to me!!"

The boys glared at each other. Faces red, chests heaving, fists clenched. 

Then Hiccup launched himself at Jack, bending and crashing into Jack's midsection with his hands and shoulders. Jack yelped "Hey!" and they went down to the floor.

They struggled, grunting and grappling. Hiccup threw punches, and Jack concentrated on defense. The younger boy was wild but unskilled, and Jack had his hands full trying to keep either of them from getting hurt. In a burst of spaz strength, Hiccup managed to get on top of Jack and pin him. But Jack took hold of Hiccup's wrists and was considering throwing him, when he noticed Hiccup was crying.

The fight went out of Jack and he let go, sagging to the floor. He just lay there looking up at Hiccup's red, tear streaked face. It infuriated Hiccup, and he reared back, covering his face and making frustrated, embarrassed sounds. 

Hiccup swung his leg over and flailed, trying to stand up. He stumbled and fell against the wall, and Jack caught a glimpse of the thin bar of Hiccup's prosthetic leg, when his pants hitched up and exposed a few inches between the hem and his sneaker. Sometimes he forgot Hiccup had one. Jack shot to his feet and tried to help him. Hiccup batted at his hands, turning toward him. Then he folded his arms between them and fell into Jack's chest. Jack put his arms around Hiccup and silently held him until he stopped shaking. 

"Hiccup," he finally ventured. "Are you okay? Are we going to be okay?"

Hiccup gently pushed at Jack, opening some space between then. He looked up into Jack's eyes. Then he put his hand on Jack's cheek. And, closing his eyes, pulled himself up to kiss him. Jack closed his eyes, too, and kissed him back. Tongues flicked each other, and teeth. Then Hiccup broke the kiss. 

"Do you really think violence is an acceptable way to solve your problems?" Hiccup asked softly. "To solve my problems? Aren't you sorry for what you did?"

Jack regarded Hiccup's moist eyes for a few moments. He wouldn't lie to him.

"I'm sorry that you're in so much pain," Jack said. "But I'm not sorry that Dag is. I know he's hit you before, though you would never tell me. I'm not sorry he's not going to hit you again, and that's because someone finally hit him back."

Hiccup stared into Jack's eyes as he said this. Blood rushed in his head, and his chest tightened. He was angry, but he was even more afraid. And he didn't know what to do about this. He didn't know how to fix this. And strangest of all, in his pants he was really hard. The struggle worked him up. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth, trying to think of what to say.

"If you had told me who was bullying you when I asked you, all these months," Jack suddenly resumed, "then I might have just threatened him, talked to him. Instead, I had to witness him hurting you, and explode. And now this silence. I could work on my temper, but you could work on your communication. And trust. You need to talk to your boyfriend."

Hiccup trembled. "You're blaming this on me?" he said through his teeth.

"To put it that way is over-simplifying the matter, but-"

"Get in the stall," Hiccup interrupted, shoving on Jack's chest.

"W- what?" Jack stammered. He blinked rapidly.

"Get in the stall, right now," Hiccup said, more firmly. He raised his hand between them and pointed sideways at the handicapped stall where Hiccup had been sucking Jack's cock since last December.

"Oh," Jack straightened up, tension dropping out of his muscles. A smile crept across his face. He cupped Hiccup's hand, and then folded his other over it and began raising it toward his lips. "That's more like it. I needed to talk to you, but I did it here hoping for one last hurrah to say goodbye to my old office." That's what he called the handicapped stall in this restroom. "Step into my office", he always invited.

Hiccup snatched his hand back and grabbed Jack's wrist instead. He spun Jack around and turned his arm up his back. "Shut up and get in the stall," Hiccup snapped.

"Ow! Fuck!" Jack complained, but he let Hiccup herd him into the stall, pushing the door open ahead of them. "Yes, sir!" he leered back over his shoulder.

Jack clomped into the stall in his loose Dr Martens, stepping up to the toilet and turning around. His hips and knees had a languid sway, and his arms were equally loose. So he slipped and fell when Hiccup suddenly pushed him, making him sit hard on the toilet.

"Shit, Hiccup! I could have hurt mysel-mmph!" Hiccup's mouth was on Jack's again, and he was kissing Jack hard. Hiccup's tongue assaulted his, and the younger boy crowded close. He straddled Jack's legs and gripped his head with both hands. Looming over him and trapping him. 

Jack let himself be dominated by the boy who had always been sassy and in command of himself, but servile when it came to intimate contact. They first had sex here in this stall, about five months ago. That day, Hiccup got right down onto his knees and sucked Jack's cock. He didn't want reciprocation, declining Jack's offer to blow him. Not just that day, but every day since. 

They began properly dating just before Christmas. Hiccup continued to give him head here in the restroom, and in private. They kissed and cuddled. But Hiccup kept his pants on always. He loved to suck Jack's dick, and other than making out that's all he wanted. He didn't accept hand jobs. He declined to fuck or be fucked. He admitted to always jacking off after, once he was alone. He said he wasn't afraid, or ashamed, and that he trusted Jack. He said nothing was wrong, and Jack believed him. Hiccup had a very powerful libido when it came to giving head, but he had no interest in sharing what was below his own waist. Jack didn't completely understand it but he had a healthy respect for consent and a distaste for pressuring lovers, and he was more than satisfied with their sex life as it was.

He didn't yearn for more with Hiccup, but he was open to it. And it was very exciting to see Hiccup acting like this. He tried to kiss back, but when he did it made Hiccup even more aggressive. He bit. He twisted the ring in Jack's lip. His braces scraped Jack's teeth, and scratched his lips. Jack set his hands on Hiccup's hips and was devoured by the mouth that always so carefully and skillfully manipulated his cock, now gone rabid and ravaging his face.

Hiccup finally came up for air. He held Jack's upturned face and stared with intense eyes while both of the boys panted. Then he said "Get up," and grabbed Jack's leather jacket with both fists, pulling him off the toilet. Jack fumbled to get his footing as he was lifted and turned. He wore his Dr Martens untied and stepped out of his boots whenever he was in someone's home, or even as soon as he sat most of the time when he was in public places. He lost his left boot and his bare foot was cold on the tile of the restroom floor. Gross.

"Hey, uh, Hiccup?" Jack warbled.

"Down on your knees," Hiccup ordered. When Jack wasn't fast enough, Hiccup pushed down on Jack's shoulder with one hand, and tapped the back of Jack's knee with the other. He folded and collapsed to his knees, bent over with his elbows braced on the toilet bowl. Grosser.

Hiccup hunched over Jack, holding him and grinding against his ass. Jack felt Hiccup's cock, hard, pressing. "Oh!" Jack exclaimed. He laughed, and pushed his hips back. Wow. A whole new Hiccup! Then he slapped Jack's thigh, and it stung through his tight jeans. Jack hissed, a sliver of anger cutting into his passion and excitement.

"Do you know what a safeword is?" Hiccup asked him.

"Of course I know what a fucking safeword is! Do you?" Jack barked, turning to glare over his shoulder. Hiccup's grin was devious and he raked his hand up the nape of Jack's neck, burying his hand in the fluffy white of Jack's hair and making him look down at the toilet. He didn't grip or pull. Then he licked Jack's ear, and nipped the earring with his teeth.

"The safeword is..." Hiccup whispered. He looked down at Jack's hands, gripping the toilet seat. On the pinky finger of his right hand was a black ring carved from obsidian. It was an ouroboros, the serpent swallowing it's own tail. "The safeword is ouroboros. Do you understand?"

"Y- yeah," Jack stammered. 

"Tell me you understand, and say it clearly," Hiccup's breath was on Jack's ear, one hand in his hair and the other cupping his ass.

"I understand," Jack said. Jack's mouth was getting dry and he swallowed.

"What is the safeword?"

"The safeword is ouroboros."

"Are you using the safeword now?" Hiccup asked him, straightening at the waist. His hand stroked up and down Jack's ass, over his jeans. He rocked back into Hiccup's hand. Jack was erect now, stiff and throbbing.

"No, I am not."

Hiccup's hand slipped into Jack's back pocket, pinching his wallet and wriggling it free from the tight jeans. Hiccup leaned to brace his elbows on Jack's back, holding him down as he opened the bulging wallet and rifled through its many contents. He found a foil square and plucked it out. It was a Durex condom, lubricated. Next to it was something else, and Hiccup removed it, too. A sample of ID Glide personal lubricant. More would be ideal, but this would do in a pinch.

Hiccup's weight lifted off Jack and the older boy's heart started to pound. Hiccup could only be looking in his wallet for one reason. Then Hiccup's hands were on his fly, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper. Jack's cock fell out and brushed Hiccup's wrist. He paused to curl his fingers around it and give it a tug, and a needy sound escaped Jack's lips. Then both of Hiccup's hands went to the seat of Jack's pants, and he began to pull them down. 

"I took a condom and lube from your wallet," Hiccup explained. "Do you know what I want to do?"

"I do. I know," Jack's breath shuddered.

"Do you want to use the safeword?"

"No. I don't want to use it," Jack's hands joined Hiccup's in the effort to push his skinny jeans down. His ass was bare to the fluorescent lights. He never wore underwear.

"Good," Hiccup said, and he tore the tab off of the lube sample with his teeth. He squeezed half of it onto two of his fingers. Jack held his cheeks open, exposing his hole. Hiccup's fingers smeared against it, and Jack gasped at the coldness. Then he grunted as one finger glided in.

Hiccup slipped his finger in and out of Jack, then joined it with the second. Jack's entrance was stretched and slicked. Hiccup scraped up and pushed lube inside, his fingertips skating around the pucker and diving in. Jack's noises were happy, not pained. Hiccup swiftly opened his Dockers, and tucked his underwear behind his balls. His cock jutted out into the air, and as Hiccup tore open the condom packet with slippery fingers, Jack turned.

When Jack twisted and looked behind himself for his first glimpse of his boyfriend's cock, at first he couldn't believe it. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes. But there was nothing wrong with his sight, Hiccup's cock was enormous. It was long, and fat. It was fully erect and standing out from an untrimmed bush, but it sagged under its weight, where most guys' cocks stood up. The skin was dusky and corded with thick raised veins and the foreskin halfway covered the head, leaving a pink tip exposed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Hiccup!" Jack squeaked. A sweat broke out on his forehead. "Where have you been hiding that?? Why! Would you hide that??" 

"Safeword?" Hiccup arched an eyebrow. His fingers paused, with the condom rolled halfway down the shaft.

Jack chewed his lip, seriously considering it. He'd taken big ones, but this would be the biggest. "No, I am not," he finally decided, muttering under his breath, "to leave that thing unused would be a crime against gay humanity."

Hiccup continued rolling the condom. It was very tight, and he ran out of condom with a bit of shaft left. Apparently he should have a Magnum. But he never saw himself doing this, so he'd never tested condoms before. He squeezed lube along the dorsal length of his cock and twisted his fist all around it, up and down, covering it. The last small dab went onto two fingers, and he dipped them back into Jack. He pulled gently at Jack's ring, making him moan and arch his back. Then a third finger went into him for a few strokes. 

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/WqHarZy.jpg)

  


Hiccup removed his hand and moved it to Jack's hip. He urged Jack's feet wide, tapping the boy's ankles with his sneaker. It made Jack's hips dip low, and Hiccup guided the tip of his latex-clad cock to the pink and swollen mound. He prodded it, took a deep breath, and pressed in. The hole spread and swallowed his head. The boys grunted simultaneously.

"A-ahhh... Whoahh-" Hiccup moaned. Shit. That felt good. He opened his eyes to see Jack had his head bowed, and his entire body seemed as tense as a guitar string. His legs were iron pylons around Hiccup's thighs, and Hiccup's hands found his buttocks just as hard. He slipped his hand up under Jack's shirt and discovered more of the same. "Jack? Safeword?" his voice quavered.

"No!" Jack spat into his hands, cushioning his face from the toilet seat. He lifted himself up on his elbows and took deep breaths, relaxing his muscles. "No-roboros. Noroboros," he sighed and pressed back against Hiccup, taking a couple of inches of shaft. His ring burned sweetly, and his cock jumped. He was leaking pre-cum.

Hiccup willed himself to pull out to the tip, leaving the head inside. Then he pushed in again, going a little further. Pleasure throbbed through his cock, and his eyes rolled. He took a few slow thrusts at this depth. Oh yeah. Nice. His eyes rolled back.

Jack's arms trembled, and his ass was on fire. But it felt great, too. Heat spread through his middle. When Hiccup pushed in, bolts went up his spine and made his head light and fuzzy. Shit. There was a lot of kinky psychological satisfaction in the act of taking a cock so big. You weren't gay if you didn't have a reverence for dick. Hell, you weren't male if you didn't. It's just most guys only worshipped their own and didn't take it any further. Jack was being railed by one fine dick, and that was thrilling. And it belonged to his boyfriend, whom he loved. Who he thought he might have lost. Right now, he felt like there was hope.

"Fuck me, baby," Jack moaned.

Hiccup pushed further, sinking most of the way into Jack. The ring of the condom met Jack's inflamed opening, and he cried out and bucked, rearing up.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Safeword now?" Hiccup babbled, and he was halfway out when Jack's hand flew back and clamped painfully on his wrist.

"Hiccup if you stop fucking me, I swear to god!" Jack snarled. "No! No safeword! Noroboros!"

"Jeez, fine," Hiccup grumped, and he jabbed deep. He smirked when Jack cried out, and pulled out and jabbed again.

"Ah! Yes," Jack gasped. He let go of Hiccup's wrist, and gripped his own cock. "Now fuck me, you pussy. Noroboros!"

Hiccup let go of control, thrusting madly. His hips slapped against Jack's ass and his cock plunged in and out of his tight, slick channel. He grasped Jack by the waist and laid into him, venting all the anger he'd felt over the past couple of days. Letting go of the fear and regret. He just pounded Jack's ass and let the pleasure roll through him. His face and back grew sweaty, and his tongue lapped his salty lip.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/z8M0akt.jpg)

  


Jack locked his knees against the barrage and clung to the toilet. He cried out and gripped the seat. Face hot and red, mouth hanging open. His eyes bulged and watered. Hiccup's hard, long prick sawed in and out of him, and made his prostate send pulses into his cock and balls. Jack grasped his cock again and instantly came. Squirting through his black lacquered fingers and splattering the bowl and the tile.

The contractions of Jack's orgasm reverberated in his ass, and it flexed and released around Hiccup's plunging cock in time with the semen spurting from Jack's dick. Hiccup groaned loudly and thrust deep, folding over his lover's back and spilling into the condom, swathed tight in Jack's warm guts. Hiccup froze and Jack took over, turning his hips in circles, milking his cock.

Hiccup bent and lay over Jack's back, his lips against his ear, until his breathing was under control. Then Hiccup put his hand against the partition and slumped into it. His softening cock popped loose from Jack's body and tapped his thigh, leaving a wet smear. Hiccup's ass hit the floor. Jack turned and landed on his own hip. His slippery ass glided on the tile until he sat straight with his back to the toilet bowl and his legs sprawled over Hiccup's. 

The boys just gazed at each other, faces slack and tired. Then Hiccup's mood turned dark again. This didn't solve anything. Why did he do this? It was violent. He was angry with Jack for being violent. Now, look at how close to the surface violence simmered within himself. His heart tightened, and tears sprang back to his eyes. 

Hiccup pinched the tip of his condom, and pulled it off his soft, sloppy cock. He tied it in a knot, sealing the semen inside. He pushed Jack's legs off of him, and scrabbled against the wall and the safety rail here in the handicapped stall, until he was standing. He turned and looked down at Jack, sitting there looking confused and vulnerable. Sitting on his naked ass on a semen-streaked floor, one white foot bare.

Hiccup bent and tucked the used condom into the breast pocket of Jack's jacket. He looked him in the eye, and patted his cheek condescendingly. Still hanging out of his pants, Hiccup backed out of the stall. He turned and tucked himself away, not stopping at the sink, and he shouldered the door open while still buttoning his pants. He left the restroom without saying a word and jogged down the hall, the whole length of the school. Tears leaked from his eyes. 

Hiccup got on his bike, the black one with green lightning bolts, and was two blocks away when he started to shake so much that he had to pull over and tip onto someone's lawn. He stared at the sky for awhile, then fished his phone out of his pocket. He texted Jack. 

"I'm so fucking sorry, Jack. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." he sent. 

Bloop. Jack's text came fast.

"dont u dare apologize dude!  
"that was the hottest thing that ever happened 2 me"

Hiccup blinked at the message on his phone. He frowned deeply and looked up at the sky, holding the phone to his chest. What?

"You're not mad at me? You don't hate me now?" he sent.

Bloop. "no no no what r u crazy"

Hiccup puffed his cheeks and blew air out from his lips.

"I really didn't hurt you?"

"wellll...thats ok i wanted you to  
"LOL  
"i loved it"

Hiccup scrunched his face. The panic had receded. He started to feel okay. While he pondered over the fact that he apparently had some things to learn about sex, his phone blooped again.

"i love u"  
The text came with a photo of Jack winking and smiling. Then another, making a kissy face. Hiccup laughed.

"I love you, too. But I'm not not mad. :) We need to talk."

"fuckin finally lol  
"i get that  
"i think i can even grow n learn something n shit"

Hiccup smiled, then bit his lip.  
"You got expelled! You had a month left to graduation. I'm so sad."

"hic i was wrong to blame u  
"what I did is all on me  
"but think about this  
"u are reacting 4 me  
"but thats not me  
"it would ruin UR life to get expelled  
"but i really dont care about school  
"i intend 2 b a rich rock star anyway lol  
"dont u believe in me?"

Hiccup grinned but his eyes crinkled in doubt. His thumbs tapped the phone.  
"I'm worried."

"lets talk can i come over"

"Come over. I'll make coffee. You can sit on some frozen peas. :)"

"haha fuck u"

"I'll think about it. :D See you soon. Love you."

"luv u mmoorree"

Hiccup chuckled and put the phone back into his pocket. He got on his bike and stood on the pedals, rushing home for Jack. Jack had a car. The wind blew Hiccup's hair back from his face, and his shirt flapped around him. It felt like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> Again, Illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com) and [Kit-Replica](http://kit-replica.tumblr.com)


End file.
